Let The Stars Unite Us
by whatarefilms
Summary: Sometimes a mother just has to meddle, and this is one of the times that it's for the good of the universe. (One shot)
**Hey everyone! This is a new fic that I submitted for the Non-Canon awards. I was just recently notified that I placed First in Overall Story, Most Original, and Supporting Character (I love Paul so much!). So I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are not mine except Bruiser.**

 **All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the palace of Asgard. The air was crisp as Frigga walked onto the balcony that stemmed from her and Odin's chambers. She looked down into the gardens and observed her youngest son, Loki.

He was always going off alone, whether to read or practice magic. He never spent time with others, with the exception of herself. Granted he would accompany Thor on raids with Sif and the Warriors Three, but Frigga wouldn't really call them Loki's friends.

Even as a child Loki was always alone. The only company he would seek would be those of the characters in his books. Or herself, so he could learn magic from her. Odin, while loving Loki, didn't provide him with attention like he did Thor. Frigga knew her husband was only paying more attention to Thor so he could groom him to be the next king. Loki wouldn't be too far behind, in the shadows, always willing to learn new things.

Frigga knew that Loki didn't actually want to be king, but he wanted to be noticed and appreciated. Asgard was known for their warriors and their strength, not magic. However, Loki's strength was magic, and it was vast and exceptional.

As Frigga looked down upon Loki, she noticed that he'd sit under the same tree everyday, but always reading a different book. Lately though, he'd had a look of loneliness. Frigga knew that her sons were handsome men, but Thor was the one that was better with the fairer gender. It saddened her when she realized that the women who threw themselves at Loki, only did so in order to get closer to Thor. She also knew that half the time Loki was okay with it, one night and his urges were satisfied.

She knew that her youngest was aware, and that if the ladies would treat him like that, he would do the same to them. Over the centuries even the maidens of Asgard realized this, and didn't both with Loki quite as often.

Frigga had to do something for her son. Once Thor ascended to the Throne, where would Loki go, what would he do? She refused to let him be pushed into the shadows even more. He needed his own light to revel in.

"By the looks of that smirk, I would say you're up to something," said Odin as he walked up behind her.

"The less you know, the better, dear husband," replied Frigga.

"Does Loki really need you meddling in his life? He's an adult, he can take care of himself."

"I worry about him. He looks so lonely. He's over a thousand years old and he has never once fell in love."

"What about Sigyn?"

"Ha! Sigyn? She was a daft woman who thought she could make Loki fall in love with her and yet somehow make her way into Thor's bed, and be queen. I don't know what she was thinking, but she was nutters," laughed Frigga.

"I suppose," grumbled Odin. "I do not want to have to clean up your mess."

"There will be no mess. Loki will be happy," smiled Frigga. "Now, I must go to the scrying pool and find the one for who I'm searching." Frigga walked away with a swish of her gown.

"May the fates have mercy on us all," whispered Odin.

"I heard that!" yelled Frigga as the door to their chambers shut.

Odin shook his head and rolled his eye.

* * *

Bella was sitting in Sam's living room in the midst of the pack as they watched the news of what was going on at the Stark Expo. Or at least the highlights and the aftermath. Ironman had just fought a bunch of armored drones that looked just like his own suit, but cellphone cameras had captured the destruction going around. Ironman had won, of course, and Justin Hammer had been arrested. Apparently there was another random guy who was behind all of the drones attacking, but he was presumed dead.

Bella and the rest of the guys knew about the supernatural. Hell, everyone in the room except Bella and Emily were supernatural. But seeing something that wasn't technically of the supernatural variety, technology that was everywhere now, rising up? That was new to them.

The broadcast ended and changed back to the show they were all watching. They were all frozen in place after what they had watched. Bella abruptly stood up, aware that everyone was looking at her right now.

"I gotta go home. Told Charlie I would cook dinner," said Bella hastily. She scrambled into her jacket and shoes, then rushed out the door.

"Bella! Wait! Is everything alright?" asked Jacob. After everything that happened with Edward, he had begun sticking to her side more often. Bella just wanted to be left alone most of the time. She had been sad for about two weeks before Leah Clearwater had marched into her bedroom and told her to get over herself, that Bella needed to take care of herself or Charlie would send her away to a psychiatric hospital. Something that he did not want to do.

With Leah's help, she had gotten better. Her many trips to La Push had helped but that was when Jacob realized that Bella had gotten better and attached himself to her hip. It was around Thanksgiving that Bella found out about the wolf pack. Sam, Jared, and Paul had been playing football on the beach one afternoon, little ways down from where Bella had sat to read her book, when Victoria had come out of the woods. The guys must have been downwind from her because the moment they realized that Victoria was on their land, they shifted and attacked.

That's how she found out about the wolves. Unfortunately for the pack, Victoria's presence had done its damage. In the following three months Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Colin and Brady had all changed. The latter two the youngest at thirteen. It was sad to think that her friends wouldn't be able to leave the reservation since they had to protect it.

"I'm fine, Jake. I'll see you later," said Bella. She scrambled into her blue BMW before Jacob could try to hug her. He'd been getting even more touchy feely lately since Valentine's Day was tomorrow. He would always be hinting at possibly going out, never actually saying it was a date but never saying that any of the others would be there as well.

Every time Jacob would want to hang out with her, Bella knew that he hadn't invited anyone else. So Bella got into the habit of inviting others herself. The first time she had asked Leah, then she had asked Embry and Quil. Over time the rest of the pack had found it amusing how much effort Bella put in to avoid being alone with Jacob, especially when he hadn't imprinted on her, that they made it into a game. Even Paul with all his surliness enjoyed foiling baby Alpha's misguided appropriations of love.

Bella and Paul had oddly enough ended up being good friends after a rocky start. Bella thought it was her brilliant wit and snarky attitude that finally won him over, but everyone else knew it was because she was the only one that didn't mind stepping into his house of horrors to bring him food. She was the only one who would take care of him like that, not even sweet Emily would step over there. Also, Bella was the only one that would help him with his pranks on the rest of the pack.

Paul always had Bella's back when it came to Jacob, for which Bella was silently thankful. Paul might be a horny playboy, but he was nice to Bella and protected her. Jacob might think that he was her best friend, but that honor went to Paul.

As Bella drove home she thought about what she had seen on the news. She was hoping that her uncle hadn't gotten hurt with everything that had gone on during the Expo. Her phone started ringing, it was Charlie, but she had already parked her car outside the house.

"Relax dad, I'm here. I assume you saw the news," said Bella as she walked through the door.

"Yeah, have you called him? I kept trying but you know how he is," replied Charlie.

"I'll call him right now," assured Bella. Her phone was out quickly, number found under favorites. The ringing could be heard on Bella's end.

"Kid, I'm kinda being patched up right now," said the gruff voice of Tony Stark.

"Well, I'm glad you're alive. The news didn't tell me that much," quipped Bella. "Is Pepper okay? Rhodey? Wait, how much patching up are we talking here, uncle Tony?"

"Everyone is fine. Some scrapes and bruises here and there, nothing that can't be fixed. Glad you called, kiddo."

"Of course, I did. You're the only uncle I've got."

"True. How's that brother of mine holding up? Tell him I couldn't answer the phone earlier because Pepper was yelling at me," declared Tony, louder than usual. Probably meant for Pepper. Bella rolled her eyes.

"You can tell him yourself, I'll talk to you later uncle Tony. Love you!" Bella handed her phone over to Charlie, and then walked out of the room as she heard the gruff words from Charlie.

Charlie and Tony were only half brothers, but they might as well be full brothers. They shared the same father, but they didn't find out until Tony turned eighteen. Before he left for college he rooted around his father's office for some paperwork, when he came upon a copy of Charlie's birth certificate that listed his father as Charlie's as well. Charlie was a year older, and just as smart but with words not techy stuff.

They had met a few weeks after Tony's discovery. Bella was one at the time, and Renee hadn't taken her away yet. To say that Tony was surprised was an understatement. He didn't have just his father and mother anymore as family, he had other people. Granted Renee wasn't that great, but Charlie and Bella were his world now. He had spent two weeks before college with his new family, getting to know them. Every holiday, birthday, and vacation time was spent with Charlie and Bella. Tony knew that Charlie never spoke to Howard Stark, even after Tony found out about his brother and niece there was still no contact. Howard didn't want anything to do with his oldest son, and so Charlie didn't want anything to do with him either.

Tony knew that Howard wasn't a very good father to him, so he knew that Charlie was better off without him. When Howard died two years later, along with Tony's mother Maria, Charlie showed up to the funeral for his brother, not to say any kind of goodbye to the father that had claimed him a mistake and never even tried.

Tony wasn't anywhere near wanting kids. He was living the life at thirty-five, and Bella was the only kid he had needed in his life. He doted on her since she started calling him 'unka toe' when he had first met her. He knew if there was one woman in his life he could love other than his mother, it would have to be Bella Swan.

Bella loved Tony like a second father, but most of the time he was like a big brother. He always snuck her ice cream, made sure she had every toy and book that she could ever want. Charlie noticed it but didn't bother trying to stop it. He knew that Tony needed family in his life, stability. What were a few extra toys or books in the grand scheme of things.

Charlie would regret that later when he found out that when Bella turned sixteen, Tony had delivered a dark blue BMW 4 series, fully loaded with extra features that Tony specifically added for Bella's safety. It was also the first time that Bella had run away from Renee, driving all the way to California from Arizona, when she knew that Charlie was visiting Tony on his trip to visit Bella. Renee had been angry at that one.

Tony had tamed his gifts in the past two years, sticking to smaller things, like modified gadgets or gift cards for bookstores. He knew what Bella liked. He knew that Charlie was more than capable of giving all of this to Bella and sometimes felt guilty that he didn't let Charlie do it more often, but Charlie always had to crush him and say "Trust me, when you use that charm of yours on Renee to allow Bella to visit me more often, that's more than enough. You can buy her whatever you want as long as I get to see my baby girl."

Even though Charlie was only a year older than Tony, he worried all the time about his brother who seemed to find every bit of trouble as possible, it's probably where Bella got it from. When a few years ago he had been kidnapped in Afghanistan, Charlie was worried that he would never see his brother again. Of course, Tony being Tony, made it back home but now he was a superhero, Ironman. Go figure.

The rest of Bella's night flew by now that she knew that her uncle Tony was alive and for the most part unharmed. She would have to try to get a visit out of him this summer before college started.

Before going to bed Bella checked her phone. There were a few missed messages from a group chat that her and the rest of the pack minus Jake were a part of to which she immediately replied. The only reason he wasn't a part of it was because Paul had been the one to start it, knowingly excluding Jake to give Bella room to talk to them without always worrying about hurting Jake's feelings. Sometimes Bella felt that Jake was kind of acting like Edward, all possessive, and they weren't even dating! The pack understood, and kept the group chat going. Plus, they also found it amusing to be in on something that their future Alpha didn't know about.

 **Jake was all sad after you left. What did you say to the poor kid? – Sam**

 **R u kiddin me? I saw how Bella didn't hug him gdbye. That's y he's so sad. – Quil**

 **Numbnuts probably didn't even ask you out for tomorrow, did he? – Paul**

 **Of course he didn't, he's a little bitch. – Leah**

 **Okay, puppies. Cool it. I'm sure he'll ask me out again tomorrow, trying to make it seem like it's not Valentine's day, thinking I won't notice. I'll be in hiding tomorrow. – Bella**

With that Bella put her phone on her nightstand and got into bed. She was ready to get an early start in avoiding Jacob tomorrow.

* * *

The following morning was overcast. Bella woke up to lightning and thunder off in the distance. The rain would be pouring down anytime now. She would more than likely be stuck inside her house but maybe it would also keep Jacob away.

Bella grabbed a towel and went to go take a shower. Getting ready for the day was easy for Bella. She wasn't the kind of girl that needed to put a bunch of stuff on her hair or face. Nor did it take a long time for her to pick out her clothes.

Once her shower was finished, she wrapped her towel around her body and went into her room in search of clothes. It was kind of cold, something Bella was sure the rain was bringing. Putting on her bra and panties, she looked at her suddenly ringing phone. More than likely Jacob. When she checked her phone, she was right. Bella opted to not pick it up. It was harder for her to tell him no over the phone compared to a text.

Why hadn't Bella just let Jacob down already? Well, Bella had. Multiple times, sometimes even when there were other people around, like Billy and Charlie. He just never got the hint. Paul would tease her about it, and so would her uncle Tony when he would ask for stories on her silly friends.

Her friends didn't know that Tony was her uncle, and Tony didn't know about the guys being wolves. Bella thought it worked out as some good harmony.

Bella's phone pinged to let her know that she had a text.

 **Good morning! I was hoping we could maybe grab some lunch and catch a movie in Port Angeles today. Heard the new Batman movie was out! – Jake**

Bella rolled her eyes. Nice try, Jacob. Her phone pinged again.

 **Alpha dork can't stop smiling. You didn't actually say yes, did you? – Paul**

 **I haven't replied yet. It's too early for this shit. I'm not even dressed yet. – Bella**

 **Do you need help choosing which panties to wear? – Paul**

 **Yes, should I go with a thong, bikini, or just go commando? – Bella**

 **Thong for sure. ;) – Paul**

 **Uh oh, baby alpha has left the building. Thank god for us here, but tough shit for you. I'd get out of there while you can. – Paul**

 **Thanks for the warning! See you tomorrow! – Bella**

Bella grabbed and put on a pair of dark wash jeans from her dresser, and then opened her closet. There were many to choose from, most of which were shirts and dresses that Alice had bought for her thinking she would like them. Bella had yet to get rid of them. She grabbed a dark green long sleeved shirt and put it on. She went to grab her jacket from the closet as well but she must have tripped over a shoe or something because the next thing she knew she was hurtling into the closet.

She landed with a thump with her eyes closed tight.

Bella no longer felt the wooden floor of her room. She felt soft and slightly damp grass. She turned onto her back and opened her eyes. She was looking up into a great blue sky. It was no longer her gloomy Forks sky. No longer did it look like it was going to rain.

As Bella lay on the grass, it slowly started to hit her that she was no longer in her quiet room in Forks, Washington.

She slowly got up and looked around. Behind her was a doorway that suspiciously looked like her closet doors. Was this Narnia? She stuck her head in the doorway and saw her room. She took her head out and saw she was back in where ever this world was.

"Frack," whispered Bella. "I have a portal in my closet…"

Nothing supernatural had happened to her for a month so of course she would get sent through a portal.

She turned away from the closet doors and looks upon the rest of the garden that she happened to fall into. It was nice as far as gardens go. There were many bushes with colorful flowers, there was a fountain in the middle with benches surrounding it. Past the garden there was a huge doorway that was attached to an even bigger house. House was putting it lightly, as Bella was certain it was a castle. Said castle was also made of gold.

"Double frack," whispered Bella.

Before Bella could take a step toward the doors and find out how there was a portal in her closet that definitely wasn't there before, a man appeared before her. Like actually materialized in front of her.

He was tall and dressed in what appeared to be some sort of mix of armor and leather. Did she go back in time? The armor was green and black with hints of gold, and had many buckles and straps. She saw what looked like a knife and took a step back.

Her eyes quickly met his. He was glaring at her, sizing her up more like. She gave him a wavering smile. Should she curtsy? He kind of looked like he could be a knight.

He was handsome, Bella would give him that. His slender face had thin lips, high cheekbones, and the greenest eyes Bella had ever seen. His black shoulder length hair was swept away from his face, tucked behind his ears. She noticed that he filled the leather armor out pretty well with his wide shoulders and narrow hips and waist. He was also tall, at least a head taller than Bella.

"Who are you, mortal? How did you get here?" fired off the mystery man.

"Bella Swan. Wait, mortal? Are you immortal? Are you a vampire? Crap, not again. But your eyes aren't red or golden," mumbled Bella. "Oh, and I got here through the portal in my bedroom closet, wherever here is, and I came through that door between those trees." Bella pointed behind her. "Please don't kill me with that really pointy knife."

The man's head canted to the side, his eyes no longer glaring at her but inquisitive. He looked behind her to where she had indicated and proceeded to walk over. He waved his hand around the trees, and when nothing happened he stuck his hand through the wide gap. Once more, nothing happened.

"How are you not going through the portal?" Bella ran over towards the doorway in the trees, barreling through the other side, back into her room. She looked around confused. She heard a car door slam outside and went to her window. Peeking out, she saw that Jacob had come. Bella groaned in annoyance. To deal with Jacob or the potentially dangerous portal world with the growly but handsome guy that may or may not kill her? Portal it was.

Bella ran right back into her closet and through the other side of the portal, straight into the man who was standing way too close, more than likely inspecting the trees. They both landed in a heap on the soft grass.

Bella could feel the sinewy muscles under the leather and armor, and she shivered. Great, she was attracted to Mr. Growly. She should probably find out a name.

"So, do you come here often?" Bella propped herself up on his chest and smiled down. Rarely was she this quirky or straightforward, least of all with a stranger, but there was something about him that brought it out in her. "Kidding, what's your name?"

He pushed her over and quickly took a domineering position over her. "I am Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Lies, and prince of Asgard. You would do well to know your place, mortal."

Loki quickly stood up, leaving Bella on the ground. She slowly brought herself to her feet. Her hands found their way to her hips, ready to school this guy.

"For a prince, you don't seem to have manners. Couldn't even help a girl off the ground? And stop calling me 'mortal', I have a name, it's Bella."

"Fine, Bella," sneered Loki. "How did you form a portal to Asgard? I don't sense any magic on your being."

"Magic? Of course, magic is real. Can you do magic? Also, where is Asgard? I don't know this place."

Loki rolled his eyes at her.

"Asgard is another realm. You must be from Midgard if you're this dim."

"Once again, very princely of yourself calling me dim," said Bella. "Us on Earth, Midgard for you, I suppose, haven't had contact with other forms of life in space, not for lack of trying though. So there!" Bella stuck her tongue out at Loki. She knew it was childish but he was being a dickhead.

"Very mature. There's no doorway either," glared Loki.

He was back to glaring then.

"Uh, yes there is. I'm looking at it right now," Bella peeked around Loki's form and saw the doors of her closet, oddly standing in between the trees with nothing holding them up. "Do you even have the magic to see the door?"

"My magic isn't revealing anything. I am one of the most powerful magic users in all the nine realms, but for some reason this magic must only be seen by you." Loki looked at Bella again. He waved his hands and vines started growing out the ground, wrapping around Bella's legs, moving up and surrounding her body.

"Whoa! You _can_ do magic. This is so cool," marveled Bella. Her arms were free to move but her legs were held in place by the vines. The greenery started sprouting flowers all along her body. Some of the vines even wrapped around the crown of her head and made itself into a crown of flowers. "This is amazing."

Loki smiled before he could contain it. No one really reveled in his magic other than his mother, even in the little things he could do. Thor would often look at him sideways and continue on with whatever he was doing or talking about. Even Sif and the Warriors Three would be wary of Loki and his magic. The only exception would be on the battlefield, when Loki would be able to use his magic to hold off the enemy, or launch some sort of sneak attack.

This mortal, who should be fearing him for all his magical prowess, was awestruck at his simple trick. Even the other immortals of Asgard were wary of his abilities, but this little thing from another realm was wondered by it.

Loki took another look at the girl before him. She was small in stature, but not waif thin. Her chestnut colored hair sparkled in the sunlight, sending off colors of red and auburn within the strands. Her face was dainty with a small nose, heart shaped lips, and doe like brown eyes eyes.

Loki wasn't like his brother at all, where his brother wanted statuesque blonde Amazonians, Loki liked a woman with more to her. Unfortunately for Loki, Asgard ran low on that type of women, so even though he was reluctant to bed the woman that thought they could sneak their way to Thor through him, he did so anyways. He had no other choice really if he wanted to seek the pleasures of the female form. Sure, he'd bedded women that were more his type on other realms like Vanaheim or Alfeim where females weren't all the same, most of whom didn't know who he was, but the moment they found out they ran. He had even had a Vanir woman run from him naked when he had told her his name the morning after. That had been a disappointment.

Bella didn't seem to have any of those worries. Even though Loki had given his name, title, and shown his magic, she did not seem scared. The only thing she seemed to be afraid of was the knife on his person, though she might've only seen one, when he carried multiple.

Loki took in her body where her supple neck came down to an ample chest, flat but still enough to grab tummy and hips, and thighs that he would've loved to have wrapped around him.

While lost in his thoughts the vines were now playing with Bella's hair and tickling her, as if they had a mind of their own. Loki was forced out of his musings when he heard her laughter.

The vines had put her in some sort of halo of flowers and she looked simply beautiful. Never had someone captured his interest like this, and she was from Midgard of all places. She had a sweet laugh, and it made him smile even more.

Slowly the vines receded back into the ground, but they have left a gift on top of Bella's head. The crown of flowers remained, making her look like a princess of the fey.

Bella was looking at Loki with a smile on her face, though she had stopped laughing when the vines went away. She'd never had a friend that could do magic. She wondered what else he could do. She would ask for him to show her more later, she wanted to see the rest of this place and how she got here.

"Will you show me more of this place? I've only traveled a little back home, but since I'm on a new realm, I want to take advantage. Who knows when I'll be able to come back?"

"How are you not afraid of me?"

"I've dealt with the supernatural before, so while this is different, it's not new," shrugged Bella. She walked over towards the fountain and sat down on the edge. Loki followed after her and sat beside her, leaving some space in between. "Plus, you might've been all growly before, but you're not anymore. You even smiled at me!"

Loki cracked a smile again. This mortal was different. He admired her bravery and her innocence. But was she foolish to think that he was a good man? Sometimes even he thought he wasn't good. He wasn't like his brother, who was everything good and light. Most people called him Thor's opposite, but did that make him evil? Sure, he'd wanted to throttle Fandral most of the time, cut his tongue out and feed it to the pigs, but he knew Thor wouldn't like that.

"I'm sure once you get to know me, you'll see how scary I can be. Come, I'll show you the castle," urged Loki. He was surprised at his own compliance. Usually he would leave such things up to Thor, but this was one person who wasn't afraid of who he was, for now at least.

Loki took Bella through the golden doors, into the big palace. He showed her the ballroom, the throne room (thankfully Odin was out on some peace mission so he let her sit on the throne for a whole of ten seconds), the dining rooms and kitchens, the stables on the far side where his horse Sleipnir was housed (Bella was amazed at the animal that had eight legs), then finally, his favorite place in the entire palace, the library.

When Bella walked into the library, she was sure her eyes would fall out of their sockets. The room was probably as big as the gym at her school. The shelves were made of a dark wood, and they covered every wall, there were even some stand alone shelves. There were two levels, but the main floor had the comfiest looking couches. She felt like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, but that would imply that Loki was the Beast and she definitely didn't think that.

Bella ran into the room with gusto, excited at seeing all the books with different colored covers, thicknesses, paper consistency, even smells! She had picked up a book on Asgardian desserts and it actually smelled like cake.

Bella continued on to find books on the history of Asgard, Asgardian customs and languages, and normal cookbook on Asgardian food, hoping the latter wouldn't look too complicated. She was a foodie after all. She grabbed the books she was interested in and found a pair of comfy armchairs, and plopped down into one. She dove straight into the book on the history of Asgard.

Loki smirked at Bella's glee over all the books. She must have forgotten that he was even with her in the room. Finally, someone who loved reading and intellect as much as him. Most of the maidens in Asgard were either healers, maids, or housewives. Sif was the exception, but even then she would rather fight than read or learn. She was like the female Thor.

The sun shone through the window by Bella's chair, giving her a glow. He admired the girl who could keep up with him in conversation. On his tour of the palace, they had conversed on the differences of their realms. While Bella was excitable, she was still witty and smart, and very much non threatening. She spoke of her short life and all that she had been through, but she had an air of wisdom about her.

She told him of the family and friends that didn't know of the other, and how she had to keep this secret from them. She had promised him that she wouldn't tell anyone about the portal in her closet, though it wouldn't have mattered as it seemed only she could get through.

He admired her strength after getting into trouble so much. Some of her troubles were her own cause as he found out that she was prone to mischief as well through her friend that goaded her into pranks. He hoped to meet this Paul character one day, though his pranks were harmless they were ingenious. Chuckling at the thought of a bunch of wolves covered in colorful chalk that dyed their fur neon colors was fairly amusing. Maybe Bella would show him a picture as she said she had visual documentation of the event.

Loki let Bella read until he could see the sun setting outside. He didn't even need to nudge Bella as she was already looking at him with a curious look.

"What would you like to ask?"

"Did you really give birth to Sleipnir? And Fenrir?" asked Bella.

He chuckled at the look of slight disgust on her face.

"No, they were a creation of magic. Though I can shift form, I can't actually give birth," he replied.

"What else can you do with magic?" Bella looked at him with wide eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand. Holding onto her hand, he transported them back into the garden.

"I can move us through space, from one place to another," said Loki as he waved his hands towards where the door to the portal was even though he couldn't see it.

"Whoa. Warn a girl before you do that. That's a head rush," exclaimed Bella as she put a hand up to her head.

"My apologies. I would say it's been a good six hours since you've been here, I don't know if there is much time difference between our realms but I would not want your father or your wolves to get worried or think you dead," Loki solemnly said.

They looked at each other with a touch of sadness. Bella jumped Loki and crushed him in a bear hug, though he was a god so he technically couldn't be crushed. He put his arms around her and held her tightly against him. She was warm and soft, and he wished he could keep her.

When they let go, he waved his hands once more and the three books she had been looking at appeared in front of them, floating.

"Take these. They will seem like normal books in your realm, my magic will hold. You can return them when you return," said Loki, secretly hoping that she would indeed return.

Bella held the books up to her chest like they were precious artwork. She smiled at Loki with teary eyes. She pecked him on the cheek and ran through the portal, leaving behind a shocked Loki.

Bella fell out of her closet and onto her floor. The books fell out of her arms but were still in the same condition, thankfully. She was still blushing about the kiss she gave Loki before she left him.

He had explained about Asgard and his family. Given a little bit of a background of inner workings of their lives in their realm. How they each had their own title of god. She had read most of the history book in the library as well.

So Bella was a touch embarrassed that she was so forward with a god. She turned back to her closet. She hoped that come tomorrow morning the portal would still be there.

Her phone pinged, so she picked it up and was surprised that she had 53 missed calls, 26 voicemails, and over a 100 texts missed. No one contacted her this much. Most of them were asking where she was and why she wasn't picking up her phone, the majority from her dad and Jacob. There was one long text from Paul though that seemed chill but had an undertone of worry.

 **B, I know you're doing the whole avoiding Baby Alpha thing but we're all freaking out here. You weren't kidnapped right? Please, just respond to at least Charlie, if not anyone else. I will hunt you down if I have to.**

Bella didn't hear anyone downstairs, so she assumed everyone was out looking for her. She needed an alibi, and the best person she knew was Leah, who usually got the weekend mornings free from patrol and the diner she worked at do school work at the college library there. She was studying to be a nurse like her mom. Leah usually liked to be left alone, maybe she didn't know that Bella had been missing all day.

She quickly dialed Leah, hoping that she wouldn't be bitched out.

"Girlie, this better be an emergency," responded Leah.

"Yes, it is. I need you to cover for me. Are you still at the library?" asked Bella.

"I'm on my way home right now, why?"

"When you get home will you just say that I've been with you all day? That I was working on homework or something, and needed quiet time. That I forgot my phone at home. Please?" begged Bella.

"What were you actually doing?"

"I was smoking crack behind the liquor store, what do you think I was doing?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine, keep your secrets. You were safe though, right?"

"I didn't have sex! Oh wait, you meant in general. Yeah, I was safe," conceded Bella.

Leah sighed.

"Well, that's good. Alright, you've got yourself an alibi. You'll tell me when you're ready, right?" questioned Leah.

"You got it. Thanks, Leah!"

They hung up and Bella quickly texted the group chat and Jacob that she was with Leah the whole time and had just got home, which Leah had confirmed and that she was also on her way. She then called her dad to hopefully make sure he didn't have a heart attack, or try to get her uncle Tony to search for her. Thankfully he hadn't done that yet, but he did do a good amount of yelling.

Jacob had never texted her back that night, and she was hoping that it meant he would stop following her around.

Bella ended up falling asleep with the Asgardian cookbook open next to her, marked with a piece of parchment listing the best dishes in the book by Loki himself.

Over the next few weeks, Bella would find every opportunity to go Asgard as the portal never closed on her. Most days she went after school, while Charlie was working, for a few hours. Every time she went through the portal, Loki would be on the other side waiting for her.

Loki knew she had school and other responsibilities so he was willing to take whatever time she was willing to give to spend with him, happy that he had a new friend.

They usually spoke about what was going on in their lives, from the wolves and their eating habits, to Thor and his eating habits. They bonded over how disgusting the people in their lives could be when it came to food.

Food though was a major component to their friendship. Bella had made a dish from the cookbook, with a couple of Midgardian substitutes because somethings just couldn't be found in her realm. She would then bring it with her on her visits to Loki. Every dish he tried was better than what the cooks in the palace could create. Bella even brought popular Midgard dishes like enchiladas, falafel, chicken masala, and chocolate cheesecake for Loki to try. He had promised that he would come to Midgard so they could make a trip around the realm trying different food.

Magic was another component to their friendship. Loki would make her gifts out of the magic he had instead of buying her things, like flowers that sparkled, books that would have moving pictures, a sweater that would produce heat so she wouldn't have to wear bulky layers, and her crown of flowers from the first day that had yet to wilt. Her favorite was given to her a month into their friendship. It was a wolf cub that was bred from Loki's own wolf, Fenrir, and another female wolf. The wolf cub was a mix of gray, black, and blue, so Bella named it Bruiser because it reminded her of the color her bruises would turn when she had a clumsy moment.

Her father didn't care that she had come home with a dog one day (he didn't know that it was a wolf) and he was happy that there was something to protect Bella on the nights that she was home alone. Bruiser was very protective of Bella, especially when she was around Jacob. Not that Jacob was really a threat since he had gotten less touchy feely and pushy since the Valentine's Day fiasco.

The rest of the pack loved Bruiser as if he were one of their own. Paul especially liked him because Bruiser would always try to bite Jacob, which Paul just found funny.

A few weeks later, Bella made another trip to Asgard, this time with Bruiser who usually got left behind. He was happy to see Loki, but Bella was the one that noticed that Loki was limping slightly.

"What happened?" worried Bella. She rushed over to Loki and got him to sit on the bench near the fountain.

"Thor's coronation was a few days ago, he wasn't ready. We both knew he wasn't ready, so I may have sabotaged it," said Loki.

"May have?" Bella put an arm around Loki's shoulder in which he slumped into her.

"I let frost giants into Asgard. It was a good interruption, but Thor wanted to attacked Jotunheim. Father said no, but I may have said some things that convinced him to go forward with it anyway."

"Oh, Loki," whispered Bella. Her hand found the side of his face where he had a few scratches that must have been even worse the day before. "Then what?"

"We fought, but it was only myself, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. We were out numbered. Odin came to get us, though I don't know how he found out. There-" hesitated Loki.

"What? You can tell me," ushered Bella.

"There was something odd that happened. Generally, when a frost giant touches someone of a different species, they can use their own brand of magic to freeze them. A frost giant touched me, and I didn't freeze. My arm turned blue. Even my own magic cannot stop that."

"Have you asked Odin? He might know what's going on with you," suggested Bella.

"I haven't. What if there's something wrong with me?" asked Loki sullenly.

Bella turned Loki towards her and looked in his beautiful green eyes.

"I promise, there is nothing wrong with you. You're different, but you're great just the way you are," whispered Bella.

Loki's hand found her right hand on his cheek and held it to his face.

"I'll find out from Odin soon. I wish you could be there. Father isn't always the easiest to talk to."

"You could just make me invisible like you do with the palace guards," said Bella. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I could…" Loki stood up and pulled her along. Bruiser trotting along behind them.

"So what happened to Thor after the whole causing war on another realm thing?"

"He was banished," replied Loki. Bella pulled him to a stop. Loki turned when he realized that Bella was not moving.

"What do you mean banished? To where?"

"Father thought he needed to learn his lesson about acting rashly and endangering his friends and brother without thinking of the consequences of his actions. So he stripped him of his powers and sent him to Midgard," informed Loki. He pulled her along into the palace and towards the relics room.

"When can he come back?"

"Until he figures out how not to be an oaf, I presume."

Bella shook her head and continued to follow Loki. Upon arrive to the relics room, Odin had met them there, though when he only looked at Loki, Bella knew that she and Bruiser were cloaked.

"Loki, why have you asked me to meet you here?"

"Father, I have questions on something that happened to me on Jotunheim," said Loki.

Loki pushed open the door, with Bella and Bruiser quickly following, sticking as close to Loki as possible so Odin wouldn't think anything was off. Loki went straight for the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Loki knew that something was amiss when he saw that Odin had a panicked look on his face. He quickly grabbed the casket and his hands started turning blue. Bella noticed that the blue crept up his neck and soon took over his entire head. He was this beautiful cerulean blue, with these raised markings on his face, neck and hands. His eyes were this deep blood red and totally mesmerizing.

Bella was captivated but Loki took no notice as he was staring at Odin's calm demeanor. Odin knew all along that this would happen.

"Did you know I could do this?"

"Yes, but it makes no difference to me." Odin walked closer to Loki and put his hands on his shoulders. "My son, I should have told you this a long time ago, but it never really mattered in the long run. You are a frost giant. I found you when you were but a babe, the runt of the frost giants even at birth. That did not mean you were weak, your cries were more powerful than even Thor's. I had found you discarded, more than likely because of your small stature. The moment I held you in my arms, I knew I could not leave you there.

"Your mother had not been able to conceive after Thor, and she so wanted another child. So, I took you from your fate of death. I had hoped that as you grew up, you would be something that would bring peace between us and Laufey, but you became my son. I could not do that to you, so we didn't tell you."

"Did Thor know?" Loki sounded so broken, that Bella just wanted to hug him.

"No, only your mother and I. We are so very sorry Loki. I know I haven't been the best father to you all your life, but I had hoped that you would learn from me even though my teachings were meant for Thor. You always were my bright boy. I had hoped that once Thor was king, you would become his advisor."

Loki put the casket back to it's pedestal. He wanted to yell and rant, but finally his father had given him the truth, so he could do neither. It was his turn for the truth.

"I let the frost giants in on the day of Thor's coronation. He wasn't ready father but you didn't see!"

"I know my son. It is alright," said Odin with a twinkle in his eye.

"You knew? And yet you did not punish me?" wondered Loki.

"Your punishment has yet to come. Thor made his own decision on going to war with Jotunheim, no matter your silvertongue. Your punishment will be finding a way to bring Thor back. Help him redeem himself. Show him that he is not alone. You admired your brother all these years, you always wanted to help him, so help him. He who is worthy will be able to wield the hammer. And never forget, Loki, that your mother and I love you."

Odin hugged Loki to him for a few seconds, which Loki hugged him back, holding even tighter. He was a monster, but Odin had loved him all these millennia despite it, as did his mother.

Loki might not have been crying but Bella certainly was. She knew what it felt like to be tossed aside by those she loved, and she was just glad that Loki hadn't experienced that after his discovery.

Odin let go of Loki and walked out of the relics room. When the doors closed, the spell wore off Bella and Bruiser. The wolf sat at Loki's side, leaning his head onto Loki's leg, snuffling in comfort. Bella stood on Loki's other side, staring up at him as he stared at the doors of the room.

He was nervous. He didn't know how Bella would see him now that she knew he was a monster. How should he look at himself when all his life he was told stories of how the frost giants were horrid creatures?

"You're not a monster," said Bella.

"How did you-?" Loki looked at her in wonder.

"I could see it in your eyes when you spoke to your dad. I also remember the first time we met when you did magic and asked me how I couldn't be afraid of you. You're special Loki, and amazing, smart, and funny! You're so many things, all good. You're not a monster," emphasized Bella. "Monsters are horrible, mean, people. Trust me, we have some of those on Midgard, and they look just like me. Just because you turn blue and go a little icy, doesn't make you a monster." Bella then hugged him, hoping that her tears didn't ruin his clothing.

Loki was surprised that Bella really believed that he wasn't a monster. Though he knew that if he had found out before he had made friends with her, he would've reacted differently. A lot of things that he did lately were because of Bella, all good.

Bella had changed his perspective on a lot of things. Like how his brother was still an oaf but loved him anyways. Loki's good spirits made Thor drag him along to whatever skirmish or drinking night he and his friends would go on. Loki still couldn't stand Fandral or Sif, but Volstagg and Hogun were tolerable, and good men.

"I have somewhere I want to take you in the palace. No one but myself has ever been there, not even my mother," admitted Loki.

Bella looked up at Loki, leaning her chin on his chest. She was smiling at him and it made his heart swell.

"You mean your room?" Bella gasped. "The sanctuary of the God of Mischief?"

"You jest now, but wait till you see how grand it truly is. You'll never want to leave."

Loki held Bella tighter against him, put a hand on Bruiser's head, and transported them straight into his room.

The bedroom was massive. Every wall was lined with books and other baubles that she was sure had some magical purpose. One side of the room held a bed that was bigger than a king size, with green and black sheets. The other side had a doorway that lead to an ensuite that was half the size of the bedroom.

Bella jumped away from Loki and dove onto the bed. Bella laughed as she landed and bounced a few times. Loki appeared at her side with an amused look.

"I love this bed. I might have to sneak here when it's night in Midgard and just sleep here."

"You're going to use me for my bed?" Loki smirked at the girl.

"Uh yes. It's so freakin' comfortable," sighed Bella. She scrambled under the covers and laid her head onto on of the pillows in the middle of the bed. "Holy crap, can I take one of your pillows back home? This is the softest pillow ever, and it smells like you."

Loki's smile slipped from his face. He stared at Bella in surprise, wondering if she even knew what she said.

"Do you like the way I smell?" teased Loki.

Bella's eyes popped open. Her cheeks held a blush that Loki thought was exquisite. He wondered how far down that blush went. He crawled up on the bed and over to her side. Leaning on an elbow, he peered down at her. Loki had liked her since she came to Asgard, but he knew of her story and didn't think it would be wise to push her, especially when she already had a puppy dog following her around. But her confession to liking his scent made his heart swell.

Every time she came to Asgard, she would bring him food or a book, something that was distinctly Bella. He cherished everything she had given him, things that she had put thought into when deciding. She shared her life with him, and he with her.

The past few months had brought about more memories of his life growing up than he had actually thought about. Bella wanted to share in his life, the good, the bad, and the ugly. She admired his character, his strengths, and even his weaknesses.

In all the realizations that he was having, Bella was having her own.

She had been broken, and only slightly repaired because of the pack. But Loki had done more than they ever could. The pack were her friends but they protected her too much. Sure they played along with her pranks and included her on things, but they wanted her to shut out her memories of the Cullens.

Loki didn't have any sort of qualms about her memories with them. She was able to talk about how she missed Emmett's loud obnoxious behavior, that could probably rival Thor's. She wasn't looked down upon for admiring the strength that Rosalie had for never consuming human blood. Loki comforted her when she thought that Jasper still blamed himself for what happened on her birthday when it wasn't his fault, he was an empath who could feel the bloodlust of six other vampires. Sure, she still despised Alice and Edward, and maybe she had a little angry at Carlisle and Esme for siding with those two that night, but she had moved on because of her talks with Loki.

He understood what it was like to be lied to, or pushed aside as second. She had felt that when she was with her flighty mother most of her life. Loki understood a lot, and made sure she didn't hold back with him.

When they both came out of their musings, they hadn't realized how close they had gotten to each other. Their faces were inches apart, when Bella looked down at his lips and realized how badly she wanted to kiss him. So she did.

When her lips touched his, all she felt was warmth. Her lips moved against his lightly, but warily because he hadn't moved. Loki had frozen, shocked that Bella had been the first to make a move.

Before Bella could pull away, Loki pushed against her lips with her own with more passion. The warmth of their lips grew hotter. His tongue pushed on the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. Bella easily complied, moaning at the touch of his tongue to hers.

Somehow Loki had ended up on top of Bella, caging her in, as her hands found their way to his hair. She tugged and ruffled his hair, kissing Loki even deeper. His hands were at her hips, gripping tightly, sliding under her shirt feeling her skin.

Bruiser's barking tore them apart. He was barking at a clock on one of the shelves by the bed. Bella grumbled to herself and then slowly pushed Loki off. They both lair next to each other trying to catch their breath.

"So that just happened," breathed Bella.

"Yes, yes it did," gasped Loki. They both turned to look at each other and smiled.

"Now what?" whispered Bella.

"I was hoping I could court you properly," Loki whispered back.

Bella responded by kissing Loki softly, hoping he would take that as an agreement.

"I have to get back, but we'll do this right. I really like you, Loki."

"And I you, Bella. I have no need to rush this."

They both got up and Loki took her back to the gardens. They kissed once more before she went back through the portal with Bruiser.

Once back home, she realized that one of Loki's pillows had been pulled through the portal with her. She hugged it tight and brought it to bed with her.

* * *

The following days consisted of her watching the news after a supposed meteor had fallen in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, and helping Loki come up with a way to bring Thor back home.

They had realized that Thor was a brave, adventurous man who would protect the innocent. So Loki sent the destroyer to Puente Antiguo. For all the destruction it caused, it was enough that Thor was quickly beaten, but Mjolnir knew when it's owner was ready, so Thor was given back his godly status and sent back home. The small town was set back to how it was before the attack, and all that was left was Thor's new friends wondering when he would come back.

Thor's arrival in the throne room was grand and boisterous. The moment he spotted Loki however, he attacked. Loki might have goaded Thor just a little bit with some visions, but he needed the motivation.

Loki took the hits with grace, but Odin's staff pounding on the floor made the hits stop.

"That will be enough, my son. Your brother has already served his punishment, which was to help you reclaim your godly title. What have you learned while being on Midgard?"

"That there are many people without strength and power, and they live lives of their own. They might be mortal, but their mortality drives them to live their lives with even more vigor. That most just want peace, and seek to find peace in others. That…I was wrong to want to wage war with Jotunheim because the frost giants while led by their anger, are right in it as we took something of theirs that would more than likely help them survive. We must give them back their casket if we hope to have peace between our realms," said Thor.

"That is a very wise decision. What say you, Loki?" Odin's eye turned to Loki.

"I agree," replied Loki. Every witness in the throne room turned to Loki, shocked. It was rare that the brothers would agree on something, especially a matter of political interest. "But there should be stipulations in place so they do not cause destruction to the rest of the nine realms."

Soon after, the Odinson family retired to one of the parlor rooms off of the throne room.

"Loki, I think you should show your brother the discovery you made," urged Odin.

Loki hesitated but he thought of Bella's face the last time he changed, and how she had kissed him in that form as well. He was hoping his brother wouldn't wince away at this side of him.

"Please do not fear me, brother. I am still me," he said as his skin changed to blue, and his eyes bled to crimson.

Thor's face held no fear, but curiosity. Odin once again told the story of how Loki was found. Frigga stood by Loki's side, holding his hand, comforting him in case Thor spoke before thinking, as was the usual.

None of that happened though. Thor grabbed Loki and hugged him for all that he was worth. Loki swore that his bones cracked from the embrace.

"You will always be my brother," mumbled Thor. Tears might have come to Loki's eyes at Thor's admission, but he would deny it if asked.

Over the next few days, Bella hadn't visited but Loki assumed it was because of a thing called finals that she had been talking about the last time they spoke. She said it was important if she wanted to go onto somewhere of higher learning, something called a university. Loki spent time with Thor and learned of the Midgardian that had captured his heart, Jane Foster.

Granted Loki thought that seven days was enough to warrant the love that Thor gained, but he himself had fallen for his own mortal in just a few months.

He was hoping that one of the escape portals around Asgard would take him to Bella's home. He wanted to meet the people that made her who she is now, her father, uncle Tony, and the pack that speak so highly of, especially this Paul.

* * *

Back on Midgard, Bella was busy studying her butt off as much as she would rather be spending time with Loki. Her need to jump him increased every day.

She was sitting at her desk at home working on Calculus problems. Bruiser was laying on the bed, snoring lightly.

Bella looked toward the new books she had gotten from Loki's personal library. One was a ' _Fairytales of the Nine Realms'_ , and the other was ' _The Art of Magical Science for Beginners'._ Loki thought maybe he could teach her some light magic after she had explained how Edward's powers never worked on her. Loki even tried his own magic to see if he could get into her mind, and he could not. Her tried other bits of magic, like changing her hair color to a dark blue, with green mixed in and that worked, and oddly enough it blended in very nicely.

Loki had found that she could deflect dark magic, which Loki was very happy about knowing that his – girlfriend? Intended? Mate? – was protected.

As far as their relationship went, not much had changed other than their need to be physical. Loki would kiss her every chance he got, and Bella always wanted to touch him. It was unending how much they were attracted to each other that they were surprised that their first meeting hadn't been as X-rated as Bella's thoughts were now. They still hid their relationship from his parents and Thor.

Bella snapped out of her fantasies when Bruiser hopped up from the bed. The bedroom door opened to reveal Paul, for once having a shirt on with his shorts. He greeted Bella with a kiss the head and ruffle of her hair.

"Ah, you're doing the whole studying thing too?" Paul flopped on the bed next to Bruiser, who laid on Paul's stomach. Bruiser started to whine, only to stop once Paul had scratched him behind the ears.

"I'm this close to graduating. Finals aren't going to take care of themselves," huffed Bella.

"Yeah, I know. Leah, Embry, and Seth all said the same thing. You're all nerds," laughed Paul.

"Oh shut up. I found your high school report cards the other day when I was cleaning out your attic, Mr. Straight-A-Student."

"Ugh, I can't believe you found those. You didn't tell anyone, did you?" groaned Paul.

"No, your secret is safe with me though it makes me sad that you could've gone on to some big school for architecture, and be filthy rich right now."

"It makes me sad too, but I'm not doing too bad here. I have my own construction business with Jared and Sam, we make decent money in town and in the surrounding parts. Why do you worry about me, B?"

"I worry because you're my best friend and I don't know what you'll do without me when I leave."

"I might just find a way to jump into your car at the last minute and tag along for the ride."

Bella put down her pencil, and went to the other side of her bed. She laid down, with Bruiser in the middle between them. She'd wanted to test something for the longest time but she had to tell Paul her secret first.

"I'm gonna tell you something, and you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret, even from the pack." Bella turned her head towards Paul.

"Do you need me to pinky swear?" Paul rolled his eyes at Bella while holding up his pinky finger from his right hand.

Bella's own pinky grabbed his.

"I'm being serious," stated Bella.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell anyone, even the pack."

Bella took a deep breath.

"I have a boyfriend and he's from another realm."

Everything was still for a moment, until Paul burst out laughing. Bella glared at him and then pushed his shoulder.

"I'm being serious." Bella went on to tell him everything that had happened since Valentine's Day, where she had really been. At the end of her story, Paul went over to the closet and poke his head through it. Nothing happened. He looked back at Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"Loki said the magic only recognizes me, but I wanted to try something," hesitated Bella.

"What did you want to try?" asked Paul. Bella was obviously able to take things back home from Asgard, and take things to Asgard. She was able to take Bruiser through as long as she was touching him in some way.

Bella sized Paul up. He was standing right by the closet, she would have to do this quick before he could laugh at her and say no. What was the worst that could happen? Paul would just make a big dent in her closet. Hopefully they wouldn't be ripped apart in the space time continuum, but Bella shrugged that thought off.

She got up from the bed and stared at Paul, who stared right back at her inquisitively. Bella made a made dash right for Paul. She jumped on him, which pushed him through her closet while they remained connected.

They landed similar to how Bella had landed the first time she made the jump through the portal, only this time Bella landed on Paul rather than the grass. She looked up and found Loki staring at them, the barest hint of a smile on his face. She jumped off of Paul, and ran to Loki, jumping into his arms, planting a kiss on his lips.

They stood there making out, forgetting about Paul, who was still dazed on the ground. Paul eventually got up and noticed they weren't in Bella's room anymore. He was stunned. Bella wasn't lying, she wasn't crazy. Holy shit. Paul's eyes then landed on the two making out and decided to interrupt.

Loki and Bella stopped kissing when they heard the loud coughing. They looked over to Paul and sheepishly smiled at him.

"Paul, I'd liked you to meet my intergalactic prince boyfriend, Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Lies. Loki, that's Paul, my shapeshifting snarky best friend."

The next thing they knew was that Paul was on the ground, passed out.

* * *

Things had been easy after that. Paul had enjoyed his stay on Asgard after finally believing that Bella wasn't Ms. Crazypants. He made many of the trips to Asgard with her. They never told anyone about them.

Before Bella went off to college, Loki had asked Frigga if she wanted to meet someone special. So one of those trips, sans Paul, was to meet with Loki's mother. Odin and Thor had accidentally walked into the meeting, which Loki grumbled about but Bella took it with stride. Odin was amazed at the interaction between his son and Bella, that he allowed for Loki to visit Midgard with Bella.

That was how Charlie and Tony met Bella's boyfriend, though only Tony knew about Loki being a god because of his most recent meeting with Thor through S.H.I. . Charlie reacted like any father would, with threats. Tony reacted differently. Sure he had the normal 'you hurt my niece, I'll blast your dick off' threat, but he also questioned Loki on all things science and magic. If Loki wasn't with Bella on his visits to Midgard, he could often be found in Tony's lab working on some experiment or another.

Loki eventually found ways around the bifrost with a little help with some magic and Bella's DNA, he was able to go through his own closet portal that led straight to her closet. He had found a way to tear down the portal in the garden, and made sure his portal would allow Bella through it as well.

Loki even encouraged Thor to see his own mortal.

* * *

Neither Loki nor Bella ever questioned how they met or why a portal suddenly appeared in her bedroom closet, but they knew that even if it had closed, they would've found their way to each other some way through the stars. They were meant for each other.

Frigga laughed to herself the night that Bella and Loki got married eight years later. To think that Odin thought she would make a mess of things.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Leave your reviews because I love reading them. They make my soul lighter.**

 **P.S. Sorry to all that are waiting for another chapter of Distraction, it's a slow process when I have life getting in the way. I'm hoping to get it out this weekend.**


End file.
